Darkened and Unheard of Life
by Luna Calamity
Summary: Roxas is deaf and every night he has dreams about a different life. He can hear in his dreams. Sound and his voice; the redhead that stole his heart. But how will he react when he finds out he is real? Full summary inside
1. Silence always

**Summary- Roxas has lived his life rich and happily, but to every life, there is a downfall. Roxas is deaf and every night he has dreams about a different life. In the dreams he feels more alive, as if reality was a dream. He could hear in his dreams. Sound effects and **_**his**_** voice; the redhead that stole his heart. Although he may not be real, Roxas still has a crush on this awkward male. But how will he react to find out that the redhead isn't just a dream?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I'd die to!**

**A Darkened and Unheard of Life**

The young blonde silently walked along the crowded streets. He looked down at his feet as he turned into an empty back alley behind a large building. Once at the end of the alley, he turned to his right, entering a messy storage room. He quietly walked over to a metal cube near the entrance and sat down with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling, going deep into thought. Everything in his life was just messed up. Sure, he has a couple good friends and two fun brothers… but nothing could cure the emptiness this young blonde held inside. No matter whom he was with or what he would do…nothing could take away that hollow pain he felt everyday of his life…The pain was unbearable…You feel as if-…as if you have no heart…no emotions…no one to love and no one to love in return…You feel like there will be no trace of help when you desperately need it… No one to guide you…to protect you… you're all alone in this tragic universe with probably no intensions of living…There is no reason to live if you're by yourself, feeling nothing but sadness and depression… And to make everything slightly worse, the boy couldn't hear…he was deaf…He felt nothing, couldn't hear nothing…he was nothing…a-… nobody….

The blonde deeply sighed and laid back onto the wall as he put a hand through his hair. He silently glanced up at the clock that he and his friends put up not too long ago…7:30… thirty minutes until class started…but he didn't feel like going today… he was way too depressed today than he usually was…all because of the dreams…

Olette quietly sped walked to the back alley, knowing her good friend, Roxas, would be there. He barely attended classes last year so she always looked for him before school to make sure he would come.

Once inside the storage room, or their spot, Olette stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips and an angry smirk. She slowly walked up to the day dreaming blonde and vigorously shook his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "Roxas c'mon, we got to go to class!" she said once he surprisingly looked at her. He deeply sighed and got up, following the brunette to school.

**-School-**

Roxas walked up the school steps with his hands inside of his silver hoodie pockets. He knew Olette would drag him to school and he made no fuss about it because he really didn't care. "Olette…"Roxas groaned. "No Roxas! If you keep skipping school you'll get left back and be even more depressed." She said after turning to him. "(Sigh) fine, fine…" Roxas replied turning his back to her and walking down the long hallway.

Olette merely watched as her good friend walked angrily to his class. She sadly sighed and walked the opposite way.

"Roxas, you're late again. Why?" The teacher, Mr. Hikaresh, asked as he put some files away into his cabinet. Roxas only looked downward to his feet and quietly made it to his seat. Mr. Hikaresh sighed and began to teach.

Right when Roxas sat down, a note was quickly flung at his head. He quickly and angrily turned to his friend, Hayner, as he sheepishly smiled and mouthed out "sorry!" Roxas picked up the folded up note, unfolded it, and began to read: 'y'seem kinda down… was it the dreams again?' Roxas went inside his small book bag and took out a blue inked pen. 'Yea…but don't worry…I'll get over it in a bit…' The blonde quickly folded the note back up and waited for the teacher to turn back to the chalkboard. Once he did he threw it at Hayner, hitting him on the head as well. Hayner only rolled his eyes and picked it up.

Roxas turned back to the front, watching the teacher's mouth. He couldn't hear him, but he could read lips better than anything else. That's why the teacher was always turned towards the class…so Roxas could-…well hear him. It was pretty annoying though. Especially when he's passing notes with someone. Once the teacher was turned they had to pass the notes as quickly as they could. 'Aggravating bastard…' Roxas thought. He hated it when people treated him extra nicely because he's 'handi-capped'

He hated to be called that. I mean, he could read lips so well; it was as if he could hear them. But when people find out that he can't hear, they always act stupid, talking real slowly thinking that he couldn't understand when they talk normal paced. 'Stupid people…stupid life…I hate it!' he thought, crossing his arms as he sunk into his seat.

After a couple seconds, he sat back up noticing the note on his desk. He boredly opened it and read: 'no u won't! U NEVER get over it till the end of the day when one of us is forced to buy u ice-cream.' Roxas chuckled. He quickly wrote 'DUH!' on it and threw it back after checking on the teacher.

The entire couple of periods, (which Roxas shared with Hayner, luckily) he merely copied most of the important things the teacher's wrote on the board, and passed notes. That's what his school day mainly contained… nothing but boredom…

Roxas walked down the long, crowded hallway with his three best friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette as they were going to his favorite subject…lunch.(v) Roxas always argued with his friends that lunch was a real subject. That it taught about one of the best necessities in life….food. Roxas loved to eat…he was really fat-…from the heart that is…..Roxas is the scrawniest and shortest in their little gang, but he had the largest stomach for sure.

He walked into the cafeteria with a large smile traced across his lips, quickly running ahead of them and being first in line. The others only sighed and sweat dropped, getting in line behind the hungry blonde.

Roxas slightly smiled at the food being placed onto his plate as he went down the row. Once he paid for his food, he happily walked over to their usual table near the window and sat down. The others quickly caught up and sat at their seats. Roxas was the first to begin eating, and literally began gobbling up the food.

"Jesus, Rox, calm it with the food, y'pig." Hayner said watching the blonde as he quietly just stuck his middle finger up at him. "Well, you should listen to him Rox. I mean if you ever wanna be with Namine'." Olette said with an eyebrow up.

Roxas sadly slowed down his eating and stared onto the wooden table, remembering the dream he had. Namine' was the main person this time in his dream. She had a short, white dress and was sitting in a white room, drawing on a sketch pad with small crayons. She quietly stopped drawing and softly smiled up to him as she put the sketch pad up, showing him what she drew. It was a small sketch of him and that spiky, redheaded guy sitting on a rail, looking up at a dark nighttime sky. The weird part to him though was that they were holding hands in her picture. Still, in all his dreams of the redhead, they were together which kind of freaked him out because, well, he's not gay. He never thought of liking guys in his entire life. He actually had a crush on the blonde haired girl named Namine'. But since he's been having those dreams, he's been having doubts about 'whom' or 'what' he liked. Roxas thought that this person in his dreams could be real, but that was a slim chance. Really large slim chance.

Real or not, through these past couple years in high school (he's in his 3rd) he had a crush on him. It was weird at first, but soon he got used to seeing himself hanging out with the pyro. He even had some dreams were he'd kissed him. Roxas slowly smiled thinking about him. The wild, spiky, red hair he had… the backward raindrop tattoos under his eyes…and how he was so damn skinny…But the thing that made the dreams even more realistic than life itself was that Roxas could hear. He could hear sound of footsteps, raindrops, wind, simple noises like that, but he couldn't hear voices…only the redheads' voice…only Axel's voice…

Roxas was brought back to reality when he noticed Hayner waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked a couple times then frowned angrily at him. "What were you thinking so hard about Rox?" Hayner asked with a slick smile. "Nam?" Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head no with a simple smile. He turned his gaze to Pence so he could understand. Pence merely smirked and said "as usual…" Olette and Hayner looked at their friends first, then at each other confusedly. They didn't know much about the dreams because Roxas was a shy person. They only knew that they bothered and saddened Roxas. Pence on the other hand, knew all about the dreams. Roxas trusted Pence more than the others because they were friends since they were like 5. Pence knew about Axel and all the dreams which were kind of adding up as a story or movie, which he helped decipher to Roxas. The two felt like brothers…

"Talk about it later, Rox?" Pence asked pointing his straw to him. "Yeah, after school r somethin…" Roxas answered holding up his pizza, getting ready to chomp it down.

**-After School-**

Roxas quietly walked down the hallway as everyone headed for the exit. Surrounding him were all his friends, but he wasn't paying attention to any of them. He kept thinking of his dreams with Axel. They felt so real. He couldn't help to not think about them.

His main thought was when he and Axel were wearing large, black coats on top of the Clock Tower here in Twilight Town. They talked and ate some sea-salt ice cream. Roxas' all time favorite food. They talked about funny things that happened in their lives and the most amazing. Roxas couldn't stop thinking about what Axel had told him. "Well, my most amazing moment in life—well not LIFE, don't got one, but anyway!..."Roxas slightly chuckled. " The best moment?... (Tsk) was when I met you…" Roxas merely blushed and slowly kissed him."Asshole…" was all Roxas could say.

"Earth to Roxas!!" Roxas blinked a couple times noticing the hand flailing back and forth in front of him. It was his twin brother, Sora, now stupidly smiling at him. "C'mon y' idiot. We gotta go home early. Mom n Dad r comin back from work!" Sora yelled pulling his arm while facing him.

Roxas only cocked an eyebrow and sighed. He wasn't very fond of his parents…hell; he barely even knew them because they were always going on 'business meetings' all around the world. But for a good reason at least. Roxas' family is filthy rich. Sora and Roxas usually stay at home alone for a month or two until the 'rents come to visit for a couple days. They always try to get everything for their two sons, but no matter what they say to Roxas, he never wanted surgery or some kind of machine to help him hear. Roxas was used to being like this and liked the total silence. (Though sometimes he'd wish he could hear his friends' and families voices) But the main reason Roxas didn't get the surgery was because he was scared that maybe the dreams wouldn't be the same… If he heard so many other noises, he might forget Axel's voice or even forget about him completely and that was not a risk he would ever take.

Roxas sighed a deeper sigh and began to walk the same fast pace as Sora before the brunette ripped his arm off.

Soon, the two were standing in front of the large gates to their home. Sora and Roxas went to both sides of the gate and put their hand on the scanner. After the scanner indicated it was them, they put in their passwords. Sora quickly typed 'Riku's Boo'. Nobody but Roxas knew about Riku because Sora didn't want everyone to know he was gay. It would go around the school and all his fangirls would criticize him afterwards and he didn't feel like going through the drama.

Roxas typed in 'Key of Destiny' and soon enough, the large, silver gates spread open and they sped walked in.

Sora quickly unlocked the door and took a quick glimpse around the house to see if his 'rents were there yet. "Mom?! Dad?!" … Sora got no response. "Oh, dammit!" He yelled stomping his foot. "Eh, it's ok Sora. Let's just wait for a bit, they're bound ta show up, k?" Roxas lightly patted his twin on the back as he walked passed to the elevator. He waited for his brother to follow, and clicked the third floor, which contained the two boys' rooms. When the doors opened Sora quickly dashed out and ran to his room. He wanted to be there when their parents would arrive. Roxas only shook his head and slowly walked further up the hall to his room. Once he put a small number password (8,13) he walked into the dark room, throwing his bookbag to the right. He boredly turned on the dim light and undressed.

Once he finished dressing up, he came out wearing a simple large, black T, and blue, baggy jeans. He plopped his hands into his jean pockets and walked down the hall again with his small sketchbook and journal under his arm.

Roxas walked over to the elevator that Sora was waiting in for at least ten minutes and the two made it downstairs in a click of a button.

When the doors opened up, Sora ran out while Roxas took his time and walked away into the living room. As he sat in the living room he began to write in his journal about today's dream.

'Well, this dream was kinda different than my usual ones' He wrote as Sora greeted his parents ever so happily.

'It had Namine' in it, but she was drawing me a picture. A picture of me and Axel. It didn't come out the all time best, but it came out cute. I still remember it a bit. Afterwards--'Roxas was quickly cut off, as Sora slightly folded the page, closed it, and put it on the sofa. He quickly pulled Roxas up to his feet and dragged him to his parents. The two greeted him happily, but Roxas made no attempt to smile. They knew the way he was.

"Back from vacation already?" He asked boredly. The two parents tensed and as usual, denied it. Roxas knew that throughout the years that they don't always go to work as they always say. Most of the time they go on a vacation and Roxas knew this for a fact because he found the tickets and the brochures of so many places they were planning on going to next. They just didn't feel like bringing their children with them. It never crossed his mind to tell Sora about it. It would break his heart knowing that his parents want to get away from him.

As usual Roxas pretended for the sake of his brother that he was at least a bit happy. He really loved Sora and never wanted to see him sad.

He began to conversate with the two and somehow found his way out of the mess. While the parents were about to take out some pictures of where they'd been Roxas faked a yawn and asked if he could go to bed a bit early. Sora nodded happily and let the blonde limply go to his room. He made it to the dark chamber he called his room and shut the door softly. Roxas laid on the door, relaxing a bit at the loneliness that he was ever so used to. After a couple of seconds he moved away from the door and made his way to the bed; journal and sketch book still clenched under his arm. The boy spent half the night writing and drawing out his thoughts of the graceful redhead: Axel.

* * *

Please go easy on me if you review. This is my first fanfic EVA! XD So lemme tell you that I'm planning on writing about Axel on some other chapters so give me ideas on how they might meet or his lifestyle.

P.S. Whoever reviews gets a free cookie with their favorite anime on it!! XD


	2. He's real?

Summary- Roxas has lived his life rich and happily, but to every life, there is a downfall

Summary- Roxas has lived his life rich and happily, but to every life, there is a downfall. Roxas is deaf and every night he has dreams about a different life. In the dreams he feels more alive, as if reality was a dream. He could hear in his dreams. Sound effects and _his_ voice; the redhead that stole his heart. Although he may not be real, Roxas still has a crush on this awkward male. But how will he react to find out that the redhead isn't just a dream?

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I'd die to!

"So…This is Twilight Town huh?" He said placing his hand on his hip.

Yup! I like it here! It's so much fun because there's gonna be some sort of fight…What was it called again?" The blonde molleted teen looked up trying to recall the name. He quickly smiled as he remembered.

"A Struggle battle!"

"Hmm…Sounds entertaining, but what mischiefs can we make here?"

The silver haired boy shook his head at how this boy always thought.

"Well, this place is really nice, so we can do lots of stuff here F.D.F.!" The teen happily replied.

"Humph, good." He said. He looked out over the small ridge to see the whole city and a train passing by. The sun gave the town such beautiful glimmers that it made him smile.

"Axel, c'mon!" Yelled the molleted haired teen as they began to walk down the path towards the town.

Axel Kurugi is a 19 year old teen that is an 'insane pyro', as most call him. He simply loves to create mischief and fires. It entertains him. He's pretty much like any other wild teen, but sometimes he gets these awkward dreams. About a little blonde boy in a long, black coat. He always talked to this boy as if he was his best friend or something. But the dreams don't come by that often. After a year or two, Axel realized that the dreams mostly appear on quiet days, when he barely talks or when no one else does.

The dreams were strange because he could hear other people's voices, but couldn't hear the little blonde boys'. He talked, but no sound came out. Axel usually ignored the dreams, but they have been coming a bit more recently lately. It worried him a bit, but never told anyone. It was just too weird and stupid to talk about, so he thought.

As the three walked through the streets of Twilight Town, Demyx just babbled away at how wonderful and amazing this place is. Axel was paying n mind; instead he was thinking of what he could do. Probably mess with some good people, steal a small thing or two, burn a house down… ok going a bit too far, Axel thought as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Hey Ax! Let's get some ice cream!" The blonde yelled as he ran ahead, dodging all the passing people. The two other boys deeply sighed and caught up to him.

"Are you gonna make one of us pay for it Demyx?" Axel murmured looking through their selection of flavors. Demyx stayed quiet for a couple seconds then made googly eyes at Axel. Axel merely rolled his eyes and said "fine"

"Want anything Zexy?" "…" Demyx sighed at Zexion's way of simply ignoring people and asked for the old lady in front of the small shop to get them her finest ice cream.

"Finest you say? Well-"The old woman went to the back of the small store and took out two bars of a blue ice cream. Demyx watched the ice cream with wide-eyes as the coldness of it shimmered off for a couple seconds, than dissolved into the warm air.

"These are always sold out by the end of the week. They're called Sea Salt Ice cream." She continued as she gave Axel and Demyx one. Once they both took a taste of it their eyes widened and they smiled widely. It was the best ice cream they had ever tasted! Soon the two ate the whole thing up, leaving a slightly embarrassed Zexion at the side.

'What will I do with these two?' He thought with a hand over his eyes.

After the three had done enough exploring throughout the town, they all sat down on a bench where in the middle, practices were being held. They watched and made fun of the two when falling or getting hurt, until Axel was poked on his shoulder. He turned to see a wide-eyed, young, fattish kid standing there. His hair was sticking up with the help of a head band and had a long shirt on that said 'Dog Street' (with a dog actually on it)

"Can I help you?" Axel asked as the boy wouldn't say a word.

Earlier

Pence walked through the Underground Concourse as he thought quietly to himself. A smile was traced along his lips for no apparent reason. He was just in a good mood. Going through the tunnels might have been scary for some people, but Pence enjoyed them. The soothing quietness relaxed him (he even went to study or read there with the rest of the gang, though sometimes they were uncomfortable with the strange noises.) After at least an hour of wandering around the long paths, he went through an exit that led to Market Street: Tram Common. The little section of the town was full; as always on days people come to practice for the Struggle. It entertained most people and usually they put bets on the people who do the best. Something to pass the time by in their town. He made his way passed all the people and made it to the front of the candy shop. The old lady in front cocked an eyebrow with a smile.

"Pence."

"Ma'am."

"The usual?"

Pence nodded happily as she sighed and went to get him an ice cream. When she came back with the light blue ice cream bar Pence paid the woman and stuck the ice cream in his mouth. He began to walk away over to the Sandlot, thinking that his friends might be there watching the fight as well. Going through the people, he noticed something quite odd. Passing by him and sitting down was a crazy haired guy and a wild hair molleted guy. Pence ignored the fact, but gasped and tensed up, recalling where he saw this. He turned back towards the redhead and stared at him wide-eyed.

'N-No way….'

He thought walking up to him.

'Axel-…is real?'

Before Pence knew what he was doing, he had poked the teen on the shoulder and was staring at his strong, emerald eyes. His eyes widened even more (if it was possible) as the facial description was exactly how Roxas had described it. It was so astonishing that Pence had never noticed that the redhead was leaving.

"W-Wait!"

He cried out fighting the crowd as he made his way over to where the redhead. The teen turned around somewhat aggravated.

"I-Is your name Axel?" He asked watching as the redhead's expression changed from angry to confused.

"Ummm…actually yeah. Have we met?"

"Um well, no. I just took a guess."

"Damn, nice guess then. That's a pretty hard name to come by." He replied smirking.

"Well, your hair kind of gave it away." Pence said with a cocked eyebrow as he watched Axel's long hair stick out wildly.

"You makin' fun of me kid?"

"Does it look like I would make fun of you?" He asked pointing at his own head of black hair.

Axel chuckled at this and turned to the molleted haired boy who asked who he was. Introductions were thrown around between the four and soon Pence was walking with the gang, showing them more around the city. It was awkward especially for Pence because he was still quite amazed that Axel, the Axel that Roxas was supposedly in love with, was right here! He couldn't wait to tell Roxas, but it would be way too amazing to pop out of no where, so Pence decided to keep it secret for a bit. For a surprise or something, he thought to himself as the three went to shop in one of the small town stores.

"Hey Pence!"

Pence turned to the familiar voice and waved at Hayner and Olette who were running over to him. For once, he was happy that Roxas wasn't with them.

"Who are they?" Olette asked noticing that three people came over next to him.

"Oh, just some new friends of mine." Pence replied.

All right, I'm leaving it off here. Let's find out how Axel and the others will act to Hayner and Olette. smirk I think the next chapter is gonna be fun to write. Hope you all are liking it so far, and if you want give me ideas on what you might want to happen mk?

(Whoever reviews gets a free cookie with their fav anime on it! XD)


	3. Bad Beginning

Summary- Roxas has lived his life rich and happily, but to every life, there is a downfall. Roxas is deaf and every night he has dreams about a different life. In the dreams he feels more alive, as if reality was a dream. He could hear in his dreams. Sound effects and _his_ voice; the redhead that stole his heart. Although he may not be real, Roxas still has a crush on this awkward male. But how will he react to find out that the redhead isn't just a dream?

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I'd die to!

* * *

"This is Axel, Demyx, and Zexion." Pence said as they looked the other two up and down.

"Hey, this is Olette and I'm Hayner." He said holding a hand out to Demyx. Demyx happily shook his hand and smiled quietly.

"Hayner, huh?" Axel said with a smirk.

"You look like a smart ass to me." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean redhead?" He replied losing his temper easily. Axel lost his smirk which was replaced by a frown.

"I'm just making assumptions. You go a problem with my hair blondie?"

"Now, now guys! We just met. Relax." Pence said trying to take away some of the steam radiating off the two teens.

"Well, since it's you, I guess I do." He said ignoring Pence completely.

"You got a lot of nerve kid." He said, fire almost seen coming through his eyes.

Hayner was about to walk up to him, but Olette got in the way and held her arms out between them.

"Now guys, I want you to relax. Stop starting stupid stuff amongst each other and just drop it. All right? "

"You can't tell me what to do!" Axel slightly yelled pushing her out of the way.

Hayner and Pence stared in shock as Olette fell on her bottom. She stared forward for a bit then looked up at Axel. Her expression was blank, but soon turned into blind fury. She quickly got up and ignored Hayner and Pence's words as they tried to calm her. She went straight for Axel and in a quick pace, jabbed him in the stomach then the face. She was about to throw out some more blows, but Hayner wrapped his arms around hers and held tightly.

"Olette calm down!!" Hayner yelled trying to hold her back.

"No that mother fuck!! AH! What gives him the damn right to push me down!?" She yelled, her voice cracking and squeaking throughout most.

"What the hell did I do to the damn guy?! I didn't do jack shit!!"

As Hayner and Pence were trying to calm Olette down, Zexion and Demyx were trying to calm Axel. Axel hadn't moved from when she hit him. He was frozen; eyes wide, full of fire and hate. He slowly looked up into the eyes of the girl who was in the verge of crying. He was about to walk up, but Demyx held him back.

"Axel. Relax." He said seriously, but Axel was too pissed right now. He tried to push Demyx, but he didn't budge. Demyx roughly grabbed his shoulders and glared into the emerald eyes. Axel hated the look planted across the blonde's face. It didn't suit him and it hurt to see it. Axel reluctantly backed away, looking downward. Yet, hearing the girl's blurts of anger made him realize that he was the one who hit first. He looked up and listened to her.

"AH! I'll fucking beat the shit out of you!" She screamed. By now most people backed away and left while most watched from a distance. Olette flopped forward as Hayner held her. She panted roughly and looked up at him, so much pain in her eyes.

"You're a fucking lucky boy…You think you can be so amazing and show of to these people that you're the big and tough bad ass? Well guess what? You're nothing! You're fucking bullshit!! You swear you're tough, but your not!!" She screamed.

"Olette please! Listen to me! Is this how you want people to know you?! As a crazy, insane fighter?? Relax!!" Pence yelled going in front of her so Axel was out of her vision.

"I've seen enough…"Zexion quietly said. Demyx turned to him and noticed the boy walking away over to the Underground Concourses.

"C'mon Axel." Demyx said pulling his arm. Axel sighed, still having a slight hint of anger in him, but tried as hard as he could to just drop it. As they went down underground Axel took a last look at the three. Pence sadly watched them leave as Olette panted and began to cry. Hayner was soon at her side, comforting her as well as he could. As he turned, he smirked. Maybe this town wasn't as boring as he thought.

Pence watched the three leave. He felt bad, but at the same time mad at them. Well…Axel. Why did he push her? Almost everyone knows not to hit Olette. She may be a sweet heart and a hard worker most of the time, but when it comes to fighting, no one can freak out like she can.

Pence pushed the long thought away and helped Olette relax.

Roxas walked along the town, watching the sky fly by over him. He wondered what it would be like to be the sky. How you can visit anywhere in the world by a second glance. How you would be ably to control the winds and waters that fall on this land. It would be amazing. All the sounds and movements thrown around the world.

All these thoughts left as Roxas noticed his friends over at a wall, quietly eating ice cream. He walked over and watched them for a second, then sat down next to them, not minding that he didn't have any. Roxas could feel the heat radiating off of Olette who sat next to him finding the ground very interesting right now. He knew right away that something had happened which had gotten Olette angry, which also meant someone had hit her. But Roxas wouldn't dare bring it up now. It would take at least a day or two to fully calm herself, so he stayed quiet, like the others.

* * *

I'm sorry guys! I'm tired and I have to think of what to put next!! XP This chapter was sooo extra short man…(sigh) well I'll write as much as I can on the next chapter ok?

All who review get a free cookie with their favorite anime on it!! XDD

Oh and one more thing, please give me ideas people! I need inspiration and thoughts for this!!

Roxas- Oh will you shut up and do it?

Luna(me)- Roxy! Why are you so mean to me! And besides your deaf! How can you hear me!?

Roxas- Not in reality jack ass! Just in this story!

Luna-well….well… Whatever than!!


	4. See you, Axel

It's been at least a full day now, and Olette was still quiet

It's been at least a full day now, and Olette was still quiet. Her expression was 'bored-like', but at least it wasn't mad anymore. Pence sighed deeply, taking a bite out of the cold, blue ice cream bar. Olette sat on the couch quietly nibbling on the ice cream , Hayner laid fast asleep on the…whatever that thing is he sits on, and Roxas was laying forward on the floor, drawing with one hand and eating the ice cream with the other. He didn't like the awkward silence passing through their spot, but everyone was occupied in their own mind, so it really didn't matter.

Pence was thinking what to do with Axel and Roxas. He couldn't tell Roxas that he actually saw him because Axel might not like him (depending on who he is friends with) and Roxas would be broken hearted. Pence had to keep him a secret. He did remember that Demyx told him they were only going to visit, so maybe they'd leave soon…maybe.

Pence looked around the storage room blankly. But his gaze stopped at a certain red that looked familiar. He blinked back into reality and took a closer look at what Roxas was drawing. It was completely colored in except for one certain spot which he was working on now. It showed the clock tower here in Twighlight Town, and him sitting atop of it next to someone: Axel…as usual, he supposed. They were both wearing the long, black coats that Roxas said they always wore. Now that Pence had thought about it, he's been doing that less and less. He dresses Axel up in different clothing that suits him very well, combining with his eyes and wild hair. So why does this one have to be those jackets again? Pence slightly tilted his head in confusion at this as he watched as Roxas used a color pencil to color in lines and slits of hair. It looked quite amazing.

'As usual with Roxas' drawings.' Pence thought smiling a bit.

Roxas suddenly stopped drawing, giving a confused look to the paper, then over to Pence. Pence blinked and leaned back into his sitting position as before.

"Are you ok Pence?"

"Um…Y-yeah Roxas…but, how did you know I was watching you?"

Roxas looked forward and smiled a bit.

"I dunno…I could just—tell y'know?" He asked looking back at him.

Pence shook his head no, not really understanding which made Roxas chuckle.

"I guess I can 'feel' when something is wrong with somebody near me…" He said putting the pencil down for a second and plopping the ice cream bar into his mouth.

"You're something special, Rox." Pence thought out loud. Roxas wasn't looking his way at the moment so he didn't see him, but Pence was hoping for that. He smiled wider at Roxas' chibi-ness. How he now began to lick the side of the ice cream childishly.

Roxas turned to Pence, realizing that he was widely smiling his direction. He smiled back, a bit confused, but just laughed a bit and continued to draw the redhead's hair.

Pence's smiled slowly faded and realized that he just couldn't tell Roxas about Axel. Sure, he'd die to see him, but what will he do when he realizes that Axel is…well…a bit of a douche?

Pence's train of thought was disrupted by Olette mumbling something.

"Um, what was that?" Pence asked.

"…He really is…something special…" She murmured a bit louder, smiling after such a long time. She couldn't see the drawing because of her angle of where she was sitting, but Pence thought of that as a good thing. They sat there for a while longer, absorbed in their own tranquil thoughts.

Axel quietly laid on his bed in the hotel room the three of them were staying in. They were still in Twighlight Town because Axel demanded that they'd stay for a little while longer. He made up the excuse that he just wanted to see what other kinds of 'scenes' he could create here, but he honestly had an awkward feeling in this town…as if something…important was here.

Axel shook the thought away and sat up, folding his legs and staring out the window to his right. It was still the middle of the day, a nice and warm sunny day, but Axel decided to stay in for a while. Demyx somehow convinced Zexion to go look around with him, so Axel had some peace and quiet. It's been at least…2 hours (?) since he's been just laying there. Axel finally began to feel drowsy so he fell back down with a voiceless sigh and softly shut his eyes.

--

Axel groaned roughly as he was shaken up by that certain blonde. His cerulean eyes glimmered with happiness as his wild, cowlick-like hair just stood up as it always did. Axel sat up and asked him what he wanted. He couldn't here him, but he understood what the blonde was saying.

'Wake up Axel! Don't you know what day it is?'

Axel cocked an eyebrow and looked up in thought. He looked back down at the blonde, shaking his head no. The blonde boy stood up straight, angrily pouting his lip.

'The day we first met!' He said stomping his foot.

"Ohhhhh…right." Axel said (although he couldn't here his own voice.).

'C'mon! You promised me something today remember?' He asked, smiling.

Axel looked up again, wondering, but looked back down to notice a very aggravated blonde glaring at him.

"O-Oh! That! (heh heh) I remember! I remember ok? Jeez, relax…Lemme dress up ok?" He said. The blonde quickly smiled and nodded, running out the room. Axel laid back down for a second, trying to remember what he was going to get his friend. After a minute or two, he groaned and sat up, not knowing. He got up with a stretch and a yawn, scratching the back of his neck. He quickly put a white beater on and long, black pants, still trying to remember what he was supposed to get him. He slipped on his boots and his long, black coat, zipping it all the way up. He paused for a moment, just thinking of what they always talked about…random things…

After several more minutes, he sighed and walked out the door, noticing the boy sitting on the floor, a smile traced across his lips. He quickly got back up and said, 'Well, let's go ok?' Axel nodded and followed the blonde as he created a portal of darkness, running in happily. They appeared in that same old town that Roxas could never get enough of. They were awkwardly not on top of the clock tower, but in front of the train station entrance. He looked around for the blonde than noticed he was at the ledge. He walked over next to him and watched his face, how it glimmered in a yellowish tint from the sunrise's rays. It made Axel smile.

'I would've popped us over above the clock tower, but we gotta stay down here.' He looked over to Axel, smiling widely.

'So you can get me the gift!' He quickly said with a small hop. Axel nervously smiled and agreed with him with a nod. The blonde nodded back and began to run off to the town. He stopped half way and looked over to Axel, who stood there.

'Axel? What is it?'

Axel walked over to the blonde, his cheeks flushing into a bright red. He stood ahead of him and slightly sighed.

"--x-s…I—don't remember what I was going to get you…" Axel said looking downward. Roxas' smile slowly vanished into a sympathetic one.

"I'm sorry…I just…well (heh) I guess it's just hard to remember things if you don't have a heart to store it into."

'You don't need a heart to store memories Axel…'

Axel looked up at him a bit surprised. His expression was serious as he stared into the redhead's eyes.

'All you need is your mind. Your mind stores memories and thoughts…'

"Yet, the heart holds the one that you love."

'Do you think you can love?'

Axel blinked at the sudden question, but had no idea how to answer. He opened his mouth, but shut it, not wanting to lie or just say something that Xemnas had told him. Everyone knows that doesn't help. The blonde slowly moved closer to Axel, not losing eye contact for a second.

'Because I can.'

"Well, you cheat. You have a heart."

'So you don't love?'

"I don't know R--a-."

'Well, you have to know.'

"And how is that?"

'Are you in love?'

"How am I supposed to love someone without a heart to give them?!"

'I told you that doesn't matter!'

"Well what the hell am I supposed to think than –o--s?! What?!"

'Stop thinking that you don't have a heart! If you didn't have one, how could—"The boy cut himself off, looking right into Axel's eyes. Axel never even noticed that the blonde was mere inches away from his own face.

"I just—don't know…ok?" Axel said relaxing, not noticing that he had tensed up.

The blonde slowly moved all the way up and softly kissed the redhead on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. He slowly went back and said, 'If you didn't have a heart…or at least half of one…—how could you…love me?'

--

Axel's eyes shot open, panting a bit. He sat up noticing that it was already a bit late. Strange…his dream wasn't even that long. How did the time pass by so quickly? Axel shook off that thought and tried to remember his dream. It wasn't that hard.

'What was it that I had to give you?" He thought out loud.

"Um…Ax? Who are you talking to?"

Axel flinched a bit then turned to the door where Demyx just came in through. He was looking a bit confused as he walked in and closed the door.

"Zexion went to his room and I just wanted to check up on you…You ok?"

Axel blinked, and then looked downward over his knees.

"It's nothing…"

"Is there something you want to give to someone?"

Axel looked over to Demyx smiling stupidly.

"Heard that, huh?"

Demyx nodded and sat on the bed across from him, letting one leg dangle off the edge and the other leg curled over onto it.

"Axel…What's wrong? You can tell me you know that! I'm like your best friend aren't I?"

"(Hm) Yeah…", yet deep down Axel meant no. He never really was his friend was he? It was always that little boy. The small, blonde one with the ocean blue eyes…That boy…was his true best friend. His only best friend.

"Soo, what's up?" Demyx said popping Axel out of his train of thought.

"Just—that…I don't understand anything anymore…"

"What do ya mean?"

"Like, where am I going in life? Where am I supposed to go? When will I meet the people I used to know? When will I finally understand the meaning of everything that I'm doing?"

"Eh, you're worrying yourself too much Ax." Demyx said coolly, waving a hand upward.

"You're still young. There's no need for all these thoughts now. You know what I think?" Demyx looked upward onto the white ceiling, as if he could see through it, past the skies and across the universe.

"I think…that everyone is here for their own reason, yet at the same time, life is just a game."

He looked over to Axel, smiling.

"Don't you think?"

Axel stayed silent, watching the teen.

"The only way you or…anyone can win this game…is to die with happiness…not honor, not glory, but with a true smile across your face. There's no need to be going wild over what you want to do in life. Just go for it and live life to the fullest…" He continued, looking back up to the ceiling.

He then groaned and closed his eyes, looking down, and scratching the back of his neck.

"Eh, but perhaps this is sounding pretty dumb nya?" (1.)

Axel shook his head and replied with a simple no.

"It actually makes a lot more sense then you realize Dem." Axel looked up into the ceiling as Demyx looked over a bit surprised. He smiled and mimicked Axel, looking up and just watching the sky pass by.

"Thanks Dem."

"No problem Aku…No prob." He replied smiling wider.

* * *

Roxas stared up at his ceiling in his room as he laid on his bed. He was feeling sleepy, but wasn't as anxious as he always was to go to bed. For dome reason something was telling him that things won't always revolve around those dreams. That something or someone 'here' might change things for him for the better. Who knows? Maybe he might find that certain guy that can 'be' Axel…Maybe. He turned his head to the side, thinking of Axel once again; his wild red hair, his glossy, emerald eyes, the thin figure. Yet, thinking of this made Roxas not want to go to sleep.

'Why? What the hell is wrong with me?' Roxas thought as he closed his eyes angrily. Trying to fall into his other life, he felt that certain coldness appear around him. That's when he truly knew that his dreams were close to reality. He could feel the sheer cold of his heart…his body…it was actually quite amazing. But in that split moment, Roxas felt a strong blast of heat push onto him. He kept his eyes tightly shut with a gasp, enduring this strong, but wondrous heat. Where was it coming from? What dream can this be if it's so warm? That never happens. Roxas pushed the thought and let the warmth enter him, letting sleep fall into his mind.

--

"Finally woken up?" Roxas lightly flinched up a bit and looked to his right, noticing a certain red head standing next to him on top of the Twighlight clock tower.

"Axel." Roxas lightly murmured.

Axel continued to look forward and continued, "Nope, maybe you're going back to sleep. Soon I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this."

Roxas looked downward, away from the red head. "I…I'm going back to how I was."

Axel slowly sat down next to the blonde saying, "I've thought about it a lot. Namine' said the same thing." Afterwards, Axel's tone became a bit more serious, something Roxas never really liked.

"Roxas…You have a heart…don't you? While Namine' and I…We really don't have hearts…do we?"

"I…I don't know either." Roxas replied although he didn't like his answer. He looked up at the radiant, red, orange, and yellow sky, admiring it for the last time.

"I guess not…" Axel replied.

"But, the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either…If so, then…nah, never mind."

"Hm? Where are you getting at?" Axel asked curiously, but mostly because he knew how this conversation would end.

"I'm sure Sora'll find the answer. Because he's me." Roxas said changing the subject not as purposely as he thought.

Axel scoffed. "Yeah, that's true."

Roxas looked back to the ground and in a second, he noticed his favorite ice cream being shoved at his face. Roxas blinked and slightly chuckled, grabbing the ice cream and nibbling the top a bit as Axel did the same with his own.

After a couple seconds of comfortable silence Axel began to talk again.

"This really takes me back. D'you remember? We first met the day you got your new name and then we watched the sunset from up here."

"Yeah, this is where I came from." He replied remembering things about this town.

"Everyone…Hayner, Pence, Olette…I hope they're ok." He said looking around the town.

"You should go and see them again, looking for your answer." Axel quickly replied looking over at the blonde as the light of the suns rays hit his face so perfectly.

"Yeah…" Roxas said with a nod.

"So…I have to go. Sora's waiting for me."

Axel sadly looked back down and said, "Yeah, I guess he is." Taking another bite into his ice cream and looking the opposite direction to hide is sadness.

Trying to quickly change the subject, Axel stared up at the setting sun and said, "Whoa, this ice cream really is salty!"

Roxas slightly smiled and looked up as well. The two stayed sitting there quietly, enjoying the peaceful silence, although they both knew exactly what lied ahead.

Axel turned to the blonde and held onto one side of his face, slowly moving in and kissing him gently. Roxas moved in a bit and placed a hand on Axel's neck, kissing back.

The two separated their lips but kept their bodies in place as a light began to shimmer right under the two of them.

"See you, Axel." Roxas said gazing into his emerald eyes.

The light began to slowly form around them as Axel slightly smiles.

"See ya, partner." He replied.

"I love you."

"Heh, I love you too."

The light grew wider and soon the two were no where to be seen. The only thing left was a small droplet of light, falling onto the clock tower and dripping blissfully, dissolving into the cool air.

--

Roxas blinked his eyes open with a small groan. He looked out his window, noticing it was still dark. He turned his head the opposite direction and looked at his counter. His clock read '2:34 am'. He turned his gaze upward and watched his dark ceiling. He surprisingly blinked noticing something wet. He touched his bottom eyelid which had tears falling from them. He touched down his face and felt it soaked. He had been crying in his sleep. Obviously a lot. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, sniffling a bit, and getting up. He walked over to his balcony doors, opening them and walking outside. The wind slightly blew, but he had warm, childish pj's on, a simple pure blue color. He laid his arms on the thick railing and watched the dark sky as the cloud's played through the blue horizon. He sighed and bent his body more comfortably, remembering the dream entirely. He looked sadly to the side for a moment, then came back up and looked up at the sky above him.

"Axel…You said you'd be here…in my next life…"

* * *

(1.) Just in case anyone asks. Nya is kinda like saying huh. or like 'dont ya think?' like that.

And that's where I'm leaving off. Sorry this chap took a while to put up…I don't even think its that long is it? sigh Whatever. At least I got something up right? w Thanks for the reviews before from The Infamous Me, blitzkrieg demolition girl, Shironess, and greentea554. Arigatoo you guys really inspired me! I love you all and I hope I can keep this up. And for that last part, yes it was from KHFM, but entirely the same Oh i wish...anyway! lol, i made most of it the same, except for like the last part mk? and please, if you have ANY ideas, just tell me ok? I'm running out in my head. Which, yes, is a bad thing. Whatever you can, just send me it so I can make this story long and entertaining for all of you. Love ya's!! XD Remember! The more reviews you leave me, the faster i write mk?


	5. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts Or Any Of The Characters….Dude.

Hee Hee

F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and meee

N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!! XD (Spongebob fan)

* * *

"Haha, I win!" yelled Demyx holding the struggle bat up into the air. Another teen named 'Seifer' laid on the floor, an elbow holding his upper body up, as he gently rubbed a bruise on his face. Seifer got up onto his feet and glared into the blonde's eyes. Demyx stared back, waiting for what he had to say. Seifer merely stared and looked down to the side. He looked back up, not as angry, and said, "Good game." Demyx blinked, confused at how his personality changed from the beginning of the competition. He was so determined to win, insulting Demyx a couple times. Now, he seemed, all right with it. Of course, this wasn't an actual battle for the championship, but Demyx always wanted to try for himself, so he challenged Seifer. No real reason why. He was just standing there with his 'crew' so Demyx asked. Seifer at first refused, saying he was too good for him, but Demyx knew how to agitate people, so he said a couple things that got Seifer angry, but nothing too insulting.

Demyx's confusion was soon replaced with a beautiful smile that no one could help but to admire. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and replied, "Heh, well I was just having a bit of fun. I wasn't really into it." And at that, the two went their separate ways. (literally, one went left and one went right, up down, north south, whatever!)

"You should try that sometime Ax!" Demyx said after he ran up to Axel. Axel blinked out of a thought that he had and replied with a nod.

"Axel? Are you all right?"

"I'm gotta go somewhere." He said, nothing but seriousness in his tone. Demyx watched as Axel got up and walked out of the sandlot. Something was wrong with his best friend. If only he was a little more open about it, Demyx thought with a sigh.

* * *

Axel walked through the streets of Twilight Town, making his way up to the train station. He walked in front of it and looked at the top. There were already some people sitting atop of it, but it was too high up to see who they clearly were. Axel dropped it and went into those underground roads that he was very fond of. He only came here a while ago, but usually liked walking through the underground concourses, or just being on the clock tower. It was from his dream.

Axel began to think about it as he walked through silently with his hands deep in his pockets. The swishing noise his jeans made when they rubbed against each other kept taking him out of those thoughts for some odd reason. For a quick second he stopped and just scanned at what he was wearing. From head to toe would be a black choker with a couple spikes coming out from it, his chain that he usually wears (a symbol of fire and some weird white sign that he had found in a store. It caught his interest in a second and he had to have it) a black, open jacket over a white beater that, as usual, wrapped around his body ever so nicely, two small, loose wrist bands, one red and one silver, some casual dark, and blue jeans that reached above his sneakers that were the colors red, silver, white, and black. He had gotten these clothes not too long ago from a shop in Destiny Islands. Axel was just scanning through and really couldn't find much of his interest. So, Demyx, being a miracle worked that he is, found this for Axel and forced him to try it on. As he went piece by piece, Demyx added more things to it, like small accessories. Soon, Axel had gotten fond of the clothing and took it, surprised that it cost less than most things in that store would for one. Axel shook his head from the thought and continued on, finding a small 'room', he would call it, through these passage ways. He went over to one of the upper platforms it had and hopped up on one, sitting down with a thump. He stretched his arms forward and back, letting his legs defy gravity for a couple seconds as he stretched them forward. His limps flopped downward with a sigh as he boredly looked forward. It seems that this town is changing him. He would've already started some havoc like he did in Destiny Islands, but couldn't here. It was…strange.

Axel didn't like the thought of himself changing. It would be as if you would forget the person you know now and replace it with a total different being. It was a bit frightening to Axel, but he'd never admit it to anyone. He knew he had lost himself before, a person he used to be, but doesn't remember when or how it happened. When you change, you really won't remember the past life of yourself. The whole new you would take over.

"Wasn't I…supposed to meet someone here?" Axel murmured. He blinked realizing what he said and looked ahead at the entrance he came from in confusion.

'Meet someone? Who am I supposed to meet here?' Axel thought looking upward.

"No one would miss me…" Axel groaned angrily. That phrase came around again. He'd here that every now and then and it had become annoying after 5 (damn) years. The phrase appeared again yet not as loud. Axel groaned louder and just yelled out, "That's not true! I would!" His voice echoed out all around the passageways and the voice stayed quiet, but Axel knew it wouldn't go away. It was just a way to keep it quiet for a while, nothing more.

* * *

Roxas sat on top of the station clock tower with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, eating his favorite ice cream. Olette was finally talking to Hayner who had a warm arm around her waist. It was obvious that Hayner had always had a crush on her that grew into something bigger. Olette, Roxas wasn't sure of. She was hidden and could fake her feelings easily. Maybe she did like Hayner. Who would know?

Leaving their situation, Roxas looked towards the sun that was slowly soaring through the sky, leaving shades of red, pink, and orange across the air. It was peaceful, but brought back memories. Well, maybe he shouldn't call them memories unless they truly are…right? Roxas blinked out of his thoughts when Pence shook his shoulder a bit. Roxas looked over to him and read his lips.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just…thinking." He replied looking downward at the ant sized people.

"(Sigh) Hey Pence." Pence looked over to Hayner.

"Yeah?"

"How does Roxas do it?" He asked shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"He can't hear yet he can talk as perfect as any person."

Pence smiled.

"Well, he was taught. His parents never left him alone about it. They gave him tutors and teachers all around to MAKE him learn perfect English and Japanese."

Hayner's smile began to fade.

"He was forced?"

"He told me he didn't mind telling people. He was forced every single day to learn some words. Sometimes they wouldn't let him eat until he could say a certain word…why do you think he loves that ice cream so much?"

Hayner and Olette stayed quiet waiting for Pence to say why.

"Sora, his older brother, used to always sneak some over to him when he wasn't able to eat. They were young and Sora didn't have so much money, but he still was able to get him an ice cream bar…"

"Roxas…He had to go through a lot as a child didn't he?" Hayner murmured looking to the side.

"As a child? He had to go through a lot through out his whole young life. He still is going through hard times. He told me that what he's going through now is so much harder than learning how to talk properly."

"What's wrong with him?" Olette asked.

"He hasn't told me…" Pence said, lying. He knew Roxas didn't want anyone else to know about this; only him and of course his self.

"Poor guy…" Olette said leaning on Hayner's shoulder.

Pence chuckled.

"Don't pity him he hates that."

"Axel…" Pence turned to Roxas who murmured something.

"What was that Roxas?" Roxas didn't notice him talking as he was staring downward and soon jolted up and ran off, dropping the ice cream.

"R-Roxas?" Pence yelled getting up to go after him, Olette and Hayner following.

* * *

As Roxas looked down from the clock tower, at all the people walking in and out if the station, he noticed something. His eyes widened to see someone with that same red hair and body figure (He has good eyesight). He was looking back up at him and began to walk away.

Roxas was completely frozen. Was he hallucinating? Or was that person--? No it couldn't be…

"Axel…" He murmured.

He quickly got up, dropping whatever else was going through his mind, and started for him. Could it actually be Axel? His Axel?

Roxas panted, trying to stay cam or he'd trip, while running down all the stairs.

Once he made it all the way down, he looked around, his blood running faster than his mind. He only saw random people who either passed by him unnoticing, or gave him an awkward look. Roxas ignored them and ran down to the streets, seeing if he could find the red head walking by. There were some people with red hair, but none had the type that Roxas was looking for. He ran through the town and soon began to look through the underground concourses. All the energy in his body began to decrease as he panted roughly, holding onto his knees as drops of cold sweat fell from his head. He panted a bit more and swallowed, bending his body back up and looking at where he was at. Roxas was so determined to find Axel that he never paid any attention to where he was, just the people.

Right now Roxas was at the exit of one of the passages; near that small 'room' he'd call it. He tiredly walked close to it and kept his mind blank. Memories from that time began to appear again. When Axel told him betraying the Organization would have him killed. How he replied back was just dreadful. He regretted every second of saying it.

"No one would miss me…" He murmured, even though he didn't know how loud, not caring about his voice right now.

"That's not true! I would!" Roxas flinched at the sudden noise that he heard.

Roxas froze. He felt as if chains were holding him down so tightly that not even a muscle could break free. Heard. Heard. He heard something…and that something was Axel. He was completely frozen, using only his eyes to look around the concourses. How did he hear something? How was it possible?

Then, as if the chains were completely broken and had vanished, he shot forward and ran through, looking for him. He was always able to hear in those dreams, but how did it appear in reality?

Roxas ran into the small room and looked around…but no one was there.

Roxas sat on the ledge looking down as he panted a bit softer than before. Maybe he was just hallucinating. Roxas flinched, feeling a vibration from his phone. He took it out and opened it to read the text message inside. He found it a bit odd, having a cell phone when you can't hear. But it was obviously just for texts and nothing more, so it was ok he thought. When he opened it, the sender was a little crown sign; Sora.

" Hey Roxas, I'm at the Twilight town beach and I want you to meet someone! Plz plz plz oh pretty plz come down! Love you wittle bwother!!"

Roxas groaned at the stupid name and replied back, getting up and walking away and out of the concourses.

* * *

After yelling, Axel sat for a couple seconds then got up to leave. He sped a little hearing some other footsteps and found his way into a thin alleyway. He silently walked through and looked around. Someone had just walked down and out of the alleyway, into the streets, and on the other side was a little entrance with a red curtain. He moved his head to the side and realized that there was a small room back there, so he quietly walked in.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Pence asked sadly, worrying about his blonde friend.

"Eh, he'll pop up sooner or later like last time. He just leaves for a while and comes back good as new."

"Still, I can't help but to worry…He's like a brother to me…" Pence said, pouting his lip afterwards.

"Don't worry Pence. It'll be all right. Oh I know!" Olette got up and ran to the exit of their spot.

"I'll go get some food mk?" Without a word from the others she happily walked off and out of the room.

Pence smiled. "It's nice to have the good ol' Olette back."

"Yeah…" Hayner said.

"Oh, I know YOUR'E happy Hayner." Pence teased smiling at him.

Hayner was about to protest, but blinked and looked at the entrance. Pence turned in confusion and lightly gasped, seeing Axel staring blankly back at them.

"What are you doing back here?" Hayner angrily asked.

Axel, obviously not in the mood to argue, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to see what was back here. Sorry." He said waving a hand lazily up and beginning to walk out.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

Axel turned to Pence who had called him. He turned around with a bored expression, replying with a 'huh?'

Pence stood there with a face that wanted to say something, but didn't know how to phrase it. After a minute, he looked up at Axel, into those deep emerald pools.

"Why are you still here?...I thought…you were just staying for a day."

Axel completely turned around, facing the teen.

"I just wanted to stick around for a while longer…Something about this place, I dunno. Feels like I've been here before and I forgot…Mainly like…I forgot something very important here…" Axel said calmly.

Then he scoffed.

"Why am I even talking to you? You don't care, so—"

"N-No! I do! It's just that…" Pence cut off again which made Axel a bit suspicious.

"Hey, kid, you got a crush on me or somethin'?"

Pence blinked.

"Wha? No! Why would I—"

"So spit it out. What do you want to say?"

* * *

Pence looked downward, wondering whether to bring up the topic of Roxas or not. He could ask if he knew him and had a 50-50 chance that he wouldn't. Still, if he did, Roxas would meet the guy of his dreams, but not the Axel that he had always wanted.

"Nothing…" Pence said.

"Nothing." Axel repeated, unbelievingly.

"Just tell Dem and Zex…I said hi."

Axel watched him for a second then looked away.

"All right. I might not be able to but, see ya." He said, ending the conversation. He walked out the same way he came in, quiet and different. Pence could see that. Axel was just like Roxas. He could tell when something was wrong just by looking at the eyes. Something was appearing in Axel's mind. Something he doesn't want. No, something he doesn't want to remember.

* * *

Axel walked away from the weird teen and began down the stairs to the streets, but paused when he looked up, noticing that girl. She had a long, white shirt on and a jean skirt, long white socks reaching above her knees with some nice, simple, strapped shoes. Axel had to admit she looked very nice today, but that wasn't the point. The point was she was just staring at him. Blank.

'Shit…'

* * *

"Thanks granny!" Olette said as she ran off with three ice cream bars. She began to run back with a large smile, but it quickly vanished when she noticed someone at the top of the steps. She paused, wide-eyed. She couldn't tell if it was by shock or anger. She slowly walked up, which made him flinch a bit. Olette never took her eyes away from those emeralds.

'Olette please! Listen to me! Is this how you want people to know you?! As a crazy, insane fighter?? Relax!!' was all she thought about. What Pence had told her.

* * *

Axel had no idea why he had flinched when she moved up. He thought she might jump on him, but he had no reason to flinch. He seemed to be losing his toughness.

"A-…Axel…right?"

Axel blinked into reality hearing her talk to him.

She was looking at him nervously, hoping for a reply.

* * *

"Yeah…Axel."

She let a breath out she didn't even notice she was holding in and walked up to him, this time him not flinching at all.

She held an ice cream bar out to him and murmured, "Here." Hoping he'll grab it without a fight.

Axel blinked and looked at the ice cream bar. He quietly took it and watched it as if it was gold.

"Sea salt?" Axel quietly asked.

Olette was confused but nodded. Axel smiled.

* * *

'This is the ice cream…The one he liked. Heh, I liked it too…Just not as much as his.'

"It's our favorite." Olette said pulling him out of his thought.

"You and Pence?"

"And Hayner, but especially—"

"Axel!!" They both turned to see Demyx running up to them, holding onto Zexion's hand tightly, obviously pulling the poor teen.

* * *

OK I'm done here!! Lol, just kidding. I got this from my sis. She always puts this in her stories so I want to see what would happen if I did it. XD hee, hee now, let's continue!!

* * *

"Where've ya been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He happily yelled as he grinned, but blinked when he saw Olette standing next to him. He looked back up to Axel a bit confused, but Axel just smiled.

"It's ok. We're ok now." He said turning to her who was confused at first, but smiled back sweetly.

"Um, so I'll see you later all right?" She said beginning to walk up the stairs.

Axel pulled the wrapper off of the ice cream and smiled.

"Yeah. See ya."

After waving good bye, Axel turned back to Demyx who was looking down a bit worried.

"Hey, you ok Dem?" Axel asked moving down so he could look into his eyes.

"Let's go Axel. You promised Demyx we'd go to Destiny Islands for a while remember?" Zexion said moving next to Demyx who still looked down.

Axel blinked.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry lil bro. C'mon we'll go now ok?"

Demyx slightly smiled and let his hand be taken by his older brother.

No one could really notice it, but Demyx and Axel were actually twins. When they were first born, they were identical except for their eyes, but after Demyx cut and dyed his hair, they looked nothing related. It was actually very odd. How could a simple change of hair and personality make you look so different? Demyx blocked off the thought and ran with Axel who was running towards the train station. He looked back at Zexion and quickly pulled him up, over his shoulder. Zexion merely sighed and let it happen, smiling a bit behind his platinum hair as he heard the two laugh.

* * *

"Roxas!! Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!"

Roxas sighed, watching his brother run up to him. He had only some simple, blue, swim shorts on so he obviously was swimming. He also had a couple red marks on his neck, which showed what else he was doing and who he was with.

Roxas had to take a small boat to that small island that Sora loved to play at with his three best friends Kairi, Riku, and Namine'. Roxas was all right with Kairi, talking to her practically every day, but he had never met Riku and Namine' just ignored him…in a nice way.

Sora quickly jumped on his blonde little brother, making him lose his balance a bit.

"I want you to meet someone Roxy!"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever! Just c'mon!" Sora yelled, now pulling Roxas. Roxas let himself be tugged around the small island, remembering how Sora sometimes abandoned him on the shore just to be with them. This always happened when they were younger. His parents would leave so Sora's friends would come to cheer him up, but at the same time, he would leave Roxas.

(-)

'Sora and Roxas quietly walked along the shore of Destiny Islands, Sora helping Roxas learn how to speak properly. His parents would be so rough on him that they would barely have time to play, so Sora always did as much as he could to help him learn how to talk.

Right now, Sora was making Roxas say 'please' because the 5 year old was struggling with that word.

"Ok, try again. Pleeeaaaase"

"Bleeeaaase." was what Roxas would say.

Sora giggled a bit and stopped walking, standing in front of his brother.

"P, P, Pleeeaaase"

Roxas blinked and laughed at the funny face Sora made while saying the word. Roxas was about to try it again, but stopped noticing that Sora had turned behind them with a large smile. He ran off, but Roxas didn't look up to know why. He just kept looking forward, watching the empty sea. This time, Sora didn't even say bye to Roxas. He went off with his friends, obviously over excited about something, but when on the boat, he waved to him. Roxas wasn't too happy, but smiled and waved back. He really was happy. Sora didn't have to be stuck with him all the time, studying with him. He had true friends that didn't have to always turn to him when he wanted to be heard. That didn't need help with one of the simplest words. That could just meet and talk about anything.

Roxas pulled up his long sleeve, revealing to himself a bruise that his tutor had given him for not saying a sentence right. He had hid it from Sora. He always hid it from Sora. Every bruise and mark she or he would give him. It was a lot easier that way. He never wanted Sora to worry about him. He stared at the small cut from the ruler and used one finger from his left hand to slowly trace it. He winced at how it still hurt after a week, pulling his hand back down as the light blue sleeve fell back over it. He looked down onto the sand, then to the water that was pulling up along the shore. He silently began to cry thinking of how he would never be able to hear its soothing sound. How he would never be able to hear the wind as it passed his face. Now his crying could be heard in silent gasps and whimpers, but no one was around. No one could hear his pain. No one.

"P…Please…" He murmured between gasps.

He continued to repeat the word, louder each time, to see if he was saying it right, but no one could confirm it for him.

Then, Roxas blinked out of his sadness, seeing a chubby boy with black hair somewhat sticking up a bit, but most of it across his face, right in front of him. His expression was worried and Roxas read his lips as he asked if he was okay. Roxas nodded at the boy, quickly wiping his tears away. When he looked back at the boy, he said something else, but Roxas couldn't understand it.

"I-I'm sor-ry, but I can't h-hear you…" He murmured hoping he said it right.

He said it again, obviously louder, but Roxas told him that he couldn't hear at all.

"You can't?"

Roxas shook his head.

The boy looked up with a pouted lip, thinking of something. Then he smiled and looked down at the sand. He crouched down onto his knees and wrote in the sand.

My name is Pence

Roxas blinked, but laughed. No one had done this before.

Roxas went down on his knees and wrote under it.

I'm Roxas, but I can't say it

"Roxas huh? Ok! I'll teach you!" He said, even though Roxas didn't get all of it.

"Rooooooxaaaas." He said looking right at him.

"Roooowkaaaasss." He said, knowing it must have come out wrong.

Pence laughed and tried again, but Roxas just couldn't make that sound an 'x' makes.

On the sand, Pence wrote E.K.S

"Eks?" Roxas said confused.

"Good! Good!" Pence said putting his thumb up. Now Pence went back to the sand and wrote R.O.K.S.A.S.

"Roksas?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Pence said standing back up.

"But thad's not how you sp-spell my name."

"I know. But that's how it sounds." He said.

Pence explained to him that the letter 'x' sounded like 'eks', so when you say his name, it's pronounced, Roksas.

"Roxas." Roxas said with a smile.

Pence smiled back and turned to the sand as the water began to wash the words away.

"Roxas" he said turning to the owner of the name.

Being able to say his own name made Roxas happy. It made him feel like…like he had a meaning.

* * *

"Roxas!"

Roxas blinked out of his thought when he saw Sora's hand moving up and down across his face.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had went!" he happily said.

Sora turned to the side a bit and Roxas looked over at a platinum haired teen with soft, aquamarine eyes. He was taller than the two and had some shorts and a beater above it.

"This is—"

"Riku?" Roxas said, finishing the brunette's sentence.

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"You never shut up about him, how could I NOT know what he looks like?" Roxas said with a smile.

Riku smiled and walked up to him, shaking his hand.

"And I could tell who you were right away too. Sora never shuts up about you either." He said with a warm smile.

Roxas just smiled back, remembering him as a child. He hasn't changed much. Still looks like a pretty boy that Sora could never keeps his hands off of. The thought of when Sora and Riku were children made Roxas smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing. So what have you been doing to my brother lately?"

Riku and Sora both blushed a bit.

"Heh, what do ya mean?" Riku asked scratching the back of is neck.

Roxas points to Sora's neck which makes Riku look over then laugh. He turned back to Roxas who had a mean smirk on his face.

"Hey, I can't keep my hands off'em." He said putting an arm around Sora. Sora giggled a bit and pulled his arm away walking over to Roxas. Roxas actually found it a bit strange. Sora going to him rather than going to Riku.

"Sorry Riku, but Roxas is here. Nothing for now."

"Aw." He stupidly wined.

"No, seriously. I want you two to get to know each other better. I knew you since childhood, but Roxas has no idea who you are!"

Riku smiled.

"All right Sora. If it's for you, then I'll do it."

Sora smiled and let him ruffle up his hair.

Riku then turned to Roxas and told him that he should limit down his clothing or else he'd be walking home soaking wet. Sora agreed and took him to the small sea side shack where his clothes were at. Sora quickly threw some of his other swim shorts to Roxas and told him that they'd be on the other side of the beach, so hurry up. Roxas just chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling his white then black jacket off, followed by his shirt. Soon he was out the shack, wearing Sora's white and blue designed shorts, walking to the other side of the island.

He sighed when he saw Sora already going wild in the water as Riku watched, smiling stupidly. When Roxas walked over, Riku put an arm around his shoulders, still looking over at Sora.

"You're lucky you get to see that 24/7." He said.

"Eh, only when I want it." Roxas replied.

Riku laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

We're almost there Dem." Zexion said looking out the window of the train.

Demyx was happy that they were going to the beach, but something kept ticking in his mind.

"Don't worry Demyx. They won't meet yet. They just can't." Zexion said putting a hand on Demyx's leg.

Demyx looked over to him then over to Axel who was across from them, looking out the window boredly.

"No Zex…This is probably the best time for them to meet." He turned his gaze back over to Zexion who looked a bit confused.

"I'll let it happen."

"I don't know about that Dem." Zexion said with a smirk.

"I think you'll keep them separate for a while."

"I'm just worried Zexy. I don't want him to get hurt like last time."

"Demyx, you followed him all the way over here…and I followed you…I know fate won't let us down now…" He said lower just in case Axel might hear.

"Yeah…" Demyx said smiling wider.

"So let's have fun at the beach!" Demyx said louder holding his fist up.

Zexion shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll have to worry here." Zexion said leaning back onto the seat.

* * *

Roxas laid on the shore of the small island with Sora and Riku, still talking about anything. Mainly about how he could speak so proper. Riku was just amazed by it, but Roxas would just say that he studied hard, nothing more. So Riku knew not to ask to much about it.

Roxas could tell they might be here for a while.

* * *

"Look Axel! Water! So much of it! Like an ocean!"

"It is an ocean idiot." Zexion said walking up after him.

Axel looked around the islands, smiling softly. Sure, he wasn't a big fan of water, but hey, if Demyx loved it, he'll go. That doesn't necessarily mean he has to be 'in' it.

"All right Dem, let's go have fun." Axel said grabbing his brother's hand.

Demyx widely smiled and held onto Zexion's hand, all three now walking with their hands linked like a chain.

Axel could tell they might be here for a while.

* * *

And I'm done here! Yeah, I know some of you might be like, aw cmon! But hey, I need to keep you guys into the story! Roxas and Axel might meet in the next chapter!! Should I do that?? Hmmm….maybe I will, maybe I wont!! XD And something is up with Dem and Zex too..hmm….what do they know? More than others I can tell! Wanna find out?

Lol, no, let me stop tormenting you guys. Please leave a review because you know how they always give me the boost to continue! The more reviews, the faster I'll write, ok?

Oh, and you also get a cookie! Don't forget that!! Write what type of cookie that you want and what anime or game character you want on it! I'll make it for you and give you it in a flash!! XD

E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day!

M is for miserable peeeeoplee

O if for on the dark side cuz we have some fresh cookies, COOKIES WOO! (emo fan lol)


	6. Destiny Islands confusion

Hello my wonderful readers

Hello my wonderful readers. Forgive me for my torment. I know how much people want them to meet but before I had to do it, I had to put details y'know? So claps hands let's start this! Oh, by the way for my reviewers, Iheartatem and Silver Star Celine, you guys rule! You both get free cookies with any characters on them. Even if I already gave you one before, YOU GET ANOTHER!! XD I dunno, I guess you reviewers give me the urge to continue. Love you's all!!

Disclaimer—me no own Kingdom Heartys….yea…..I don't…….mmhm……yup…..LET"S DO IT DUUUDE!! XDD

* * *

Roxas quietly sat on the beach of 'Sora's island (as he calls it, seeing as Sora can't live without this place)', boredly staring at the water as it hit his feet. His elbow pushed against his knee as his palm supported his head before it could fall and snap off. Sora had been playing around with Riku, Kairi, and Namine' for sometime now; nothing new; and pretty much almost completely forgot about Roxas, but Sora would frequently come over and sit next to him, talking randomly. The others would come too; trying to get to know Roxas better, but Roxas is a hidden type of guy. He doesn't blurt out his life to just any people, even if they were childhood friends with Sora. But this time, Sora came running up to Roxas, jumping around a bit. Roxas automatically knew this gesture, as Sora had always done this since he was young.

"Sora, you can go to the bathroom by yourself."

"But I reeeaaally gotta go Rox! Come with me! Please oh please!"

Roxas sighed and slowly got up, watching the jumping brunette for a couple seconds then walking over to one of the small boats. Riku had noticed that Sora was gone and came over, asking stuff to Sora, then obviously agreeing to accompany him on his quest to the bathroom. Roxas and Sora sat on the end of the boat as Riku rowed. Roxas had always watched these two rowing away on these boats and every now and then they'd get better at it. Riku was now, like, an expert at it, rowing perfectly without taking his eyes of a certain brunette. Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning against the side and watching the pure blue water dance across the seafloor. It made him think of the comments he would here every day, how his eyes are as beautiful as the ocean and the sunset is like his hair, etc. Crap that was said to him by people who wanted to just have a good old one shot with a cute little kid.

'People are just asses sometimes…' he thought.

This led him to another thought as he looked over to Riku, but didn't turn his head, not wanting the platinum haired teen to notice. He had been with Sora for so long, so he would never doubt their relationship. It's like, one of those 'perfect couples' or something. Still, Roxas never understood that they never thought of each other as family. They had known each other since…hell, almost since birth! And not once did they feel like brothers or something. It just amazed him.

Before he could realize it, they were on the other side. Probably because Roxas can lose track of time during his thoughts or Riku is damn good at rowing. Either or, they were there, and Sora ran for the small bathrooms there. Riku decided to stay in the boat because…well he wanted to stay in the boat. When Roxas went in for a second he thought he was in the girl's bathroom, but when he looked into the stalls, it had kind of both in them.

"What the hell? That's stupid." He said lowly to himself although he didn't hear it.

* * *

Axel laughed quietly as Demyx splashed water as Zexion who just sat on the side. It obviously had gotten him mad so he ran after Demyx and pulled him under the water while he wasn't looking. Demyx, being half fish, quickly retaliated and held Zexion down. Axel just shook his head. He really doesn't understand why those two just don't hook up. They are a perfect couple and they don't even notice it. Well, Demyx doesn't. It's a bit obvious that Zexion likes him, but he never really has the guts too say anything, scared that he might scare Demyx off. How he knows this you ask? Well, one day Zexion actually opened up to him. It was a bit random as seeing Axel had just gotten up to see Zexion sitting on the table drinking some tea. He went over to get some coffee and sat across from him and when he did Zexion just started to say weird things. Soon they all added up and Axel was able to conversate about it. He tells Zexion to just say it, but Zexion is a one man guy. He doesn't try others suggestions that quickly.

Demyx on the other hand could take any comment or sarcasm and take it to heart. He just wanted to have fun in life. He loved that little brother of his. Well, they are twins, but Axel came out first so he's like, 10 seconds older than him. Oh yeah, that counts.

Axel blinked out of his thought and stretched, feeling the urge to go to the bathroom. He slowly got up, told the lovebirds that he was going, and walked off quietly. He had seen the bathroom when they first came so he found it after a bit of search. He walked in noticing someone walk into a stall, and at first thought he was in the girls' bathroom. He checked the sign again and looked into a stall, noticing that this was the men's room. But what the hell is up with the walls?

"What the hell? That's stupid." He slowly murmured to himself as he walked into one with a shrug.

* * *

Roxas walked into one of the stalls as he suddenly had a small urge to go and wasn't planning on taking a whole rotation if he had to go later. He noticed the door open, but ignored it.

* * *

Axel randomly walks into a stall next to a person, still thinking this was pretty weird. He could hear that someone had finished and washed their hands, although he had no idea why he was paying attention to this. Boredom, he guessed. The one next to him had finished too and it seemed that the one before was waiting for him. He could hear one talking to the other, but he was walking away so it was hard to listen.

* * *

Roxas walks out of the weird bathroom following his energetic brother, but turns before leaving the bathroom. He held the door open as he stared inside. Something felt weird about it, mainly about that person who had walked it; if someone had walked in. He completely turned, hoping to wait for the guy to come out, but Sora looked very quickly and thought he was stalling so he pulled him away right before the guy was going to walk out. Roxas let him be dragged by the wrist, still staring back at the door, but gave up with a sigh. He felt stupid waiting for someone who he doesn't even know. He jumped into the small boat, giving a quick glance to some guys over at the end of the beach, and laid his head back on the side, relaxing.

* * *

After Axel had finished in the weird bathroom, he began to wash his hands and looked up into the mirror ahead of him. Looking at himself made him remember when Demyx wanted to change his look. Sure they didn't have the same eyes and that would've separated them from confusion, but Demyx had changed his hair entirely and now they look completely different. They don't look related at all so when telling others, they truly don't believe them. It made him feel a little bad though that Demyx wanted to change so badly. He always said that whenever he'd look into the mirror he'd see another person hidden inside of his body and that the new him is who it was. Axel never understood this, but he was always there for his little brother, so he helped him change. Demyx used to be the quiet, shy type, but right when he met Zexion he completely changed. Not just meet him and become great friends, no. Literally, when he saw Zexion he ran up to him lost all his fear of meeting new people and talked to him as if he knew who he was. What was stranger was that Zexion did the same. He had no problem with some kid running up to him and just saying 'hi how have you been?' even though they had just met. It still confuses Axel to this day and they always say that they don't really remember that, so Axel never really brings it up.

Axel blinked out of that thought and turned towards the door, walking out and finding his way back to the beach. He noticed that the two had stopped fighting and were now talking on the shore, Demyx looking more serious than usual. He took a quick glance at a boat that had left over to a small island and watched the rest of the ocean pass its way by him. Once he made it to the others he sat in back of them to be somewhat in the middle.

"So…What're you two lovebirds talking about?" Axel asked already knowing that Zexion had suddenly gained a light blush.

Demyx blinked and smiled.

"Oh, nothing important actually. Just random stuff…so where did you go off to?"

"Just the bathroom. Had to go." He replied leaning his arm on his brother.

"So after this where are we gonna go Dem?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Demyx asked with his usual puppy face appearing.

"Well we have to go somewhere." He replied with a smile.

Demyx just watched Axel for a second then turned to the ocean with a small smile.

"I like it here. Can't we stay just for a while longer?" He asked without whining or childishly begging (Although he thought of it kind of cute for someone who's 23 to do).

"Well Dem, it's a vacation and soon we have to go back to school mmk? So let's go all over the place not just stay in one."

"Well I don't want to 'stay' here permanently. Just for a while longer. Is that ok with you Axel?"

Axel sighed and smiled.

"Oh all right. For a while longer."

Demyx turned to him with a large smile, thanking him afterwards.

Axel shrugged it off and watched the ocean for a while as well.

As he looked around, Zexion's face popped up and Axel finally noticed his strange expression. He looked nervous, scared, and worried all at the same time.

"Hey Zex what is it?"

Zexion flinched a bit and turned to Axel with both his eyes showing.

"It's nothing."

Axel watched Zexion's eyes that kept darting to the side and when he looked to the same direction, it was that small boat that had left not too long ago. It was still making it over to that small island.

"Is there someone important on that boat?" Axel asked.

When he did he noticed that both had tensed for a second and then Demyx stared at Zexion.

"Ok, are you two hiding something from me?" Axel asked a bit annoyed now.

These two hold way too many secrets from him and he wanted some answers.

"You'll know soon enough Axel." Demyx said with a cute smile.

"C'mon why no—"

"Why don't we go play into the water Ax?"

Axel stared at him silently. He sighed in defeat and crossed his arms ahead of him childishly. He knew that when it comes to that, Demyx really wants to drop the subject. Zexion looked at Axel a bit confused because Demyx never told him about what happened when they were children and how they became orphans. That's the main thing that gave Axel his weird, crazy problems and those weird dreams.

* * *

Ok, I'm done here. People, PLEASE help me out! I'm gonna go back to Sora and Roxy's view next and I want some ideas on stuff. I'd be very happy if you guys could give me some ideas. And remember REVIEW! XD

By the way, yes, I know this was short, but please bear with me friends. (Free cookie with every review! 8D)


	7. Namine'

* * *

Hi hi everyone. Please forgive me for not writing in such a long time. (was it really that long?) It's been school and everything so yeah… ^^'' I'll try to do the best to make this chapter good mk? Thank you thank you! :)

Oh yeah, by the way, if I have any spelling errors, please tell me about that. I'm a little 'mental' about that stuff. Like, I HATE to have spelling errors mk? So it would be really nice if you guys tell me ok? ^^ Thank you again my fwiends. (I might say this at the end too sooo yeah hee hee)

* * *

Walking over to Sora as he stood away from the others for a moment, he tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"…Didn't you say you were at Twilight town beach?"

"…oh yeah."

Roxas sighed knowing that he tricked him once again.

"Aw! I'm sorry Rox! I just love it here so much! I'm really, really sorry!" He whined hugging his brother dramatically.

"Please don't do that Sora. I don't mind, I'm just happy you knew you went to a different beach."

Sora frowned and sighed.

"I'm not that dumb Roxy!"

"Stop calling me that dammit!" he yelled.

Sora laughed and let himself be pushed away.

"Hehe ok ok sorry Rox. Anywho have you talked to Namine' yet? I've been hearing some interesting rumors." He said slyly nudging his shoulder.

"You listen to rumors Sora?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

Sora merely continued to stare and Roxas then understood.

"(Sigh) I do not like Namine'! Why does everyone think that?"

"Then tell me how you truly feel about her." Sora said now more serious.

"……She looks so familiar. Like as if we were friends before but I don't remember her." He said staring at the sand.

Sora stared down at the same spot then at him with a smirk.

"Suuure Rox-"Sora said grabbing his arm. He knew Roxas didn't hear him so he let him understand by pushing him in the direction of where Namine' was sitting and drawing on a sketchbook. "Just go talk to her ok?" He said giving him a rough push. At first Roxas didn't want to, but what was the point in making a fuss? So he merely sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the sand near her. She must've not noticed because she continued to draw. Roxas turned his head closer to see what it was. It was all in pencil, but it as coming out very well. It was a picture of Riku wearing a long, black trench coat and he had a black blindfold on. He was standing up straight and was looking forward holding some strange weapon in his right hand. He had a serious face which looked very familiar to Roxas. Honestly, the whole thing looked familiar. Maybe from a picture somewhere else? Roxas shook the thought away and merely said a 'hi'. She quickly jumped and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Oh, you scared me Roxas." She said smiling shyly.

"Sorry"

She then sat more calmly and flipped her sketchbook over.

"So how are you?"

'Wow, nice way to start a conversation.' Roxas sarcastically said in his head.

"I'm good; actually kind of bored. Sora lied to me, but whatever." He said laying back.

Namine' watched him for a couple seconds as he sat more forward, holding his knees and watching Riku push Kairi in the water playfully.

"Roxas?" Namine' said but Roxas wasn't looking at her so he didn't hear. When Namine' finally remembered she poked him which caught his attention.

When Roxas looked over she was smiling politely in a weird way that made Roxas feel…well weird. He read her lips and replied with a shrug.

"I'm not sure. Me and Sora are probably just gonna go home after this so…yeah."

Roxas turned back to her and read her lips again.

"Well I guess you guys can come over…I could ask my friends to come too…Still, I wouldn't want to bother them so—" Roxas was then cut off by Namine's finger.

'Whoa, deja'vu…' He thought.

"Stop being so mindful about bothering others. If they're your friends, they'll be honest and tell you ok?"

Roxas merely looked at her and shrugged, looking back over the ocean. Namine' smiled and began to blush, slightly scooting over near him. Roxas didn't really notice as his mind was somewhere else. Isn't it always?

Now realizing what all of Sora's friends look like now, he began to remember them. They were in some parts of his dreams as well. Namine' he would see every so often, Kairi, very limited, but she was there, and Riku, well let's just say they didn't see eye to eye; Basically saying they fought almost every single time he saw him in that dark city. These people seemed closer to him than he had realized.

He was about to turn and ask Namine' something, but paused half way noticing that she was a bit closer than she was before. Ignoring this odd fact, he turned to her and asked if he could see some things of what she drew. Namine's eyes widened as she blushed, holding the sketchbook to her chest. She licked her lips nervously and nodded handing the book over. She really doesn't like it when people look at her pictures; she gets a bit shy; but it was Roxas, the boy she had a crush on. So if she really wanted to be with him, she would have to be more open.

Roxas flicked open to the first page to see a childish drawing of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. It wasn't detailed in anyway, but the hair and clothing pretty much gave it away. It looked like when they were younger; Sora's hair not as spiky, Kairi having shorter hair, and Riku having the large baby eyes that made him look like a girl. It made him chuckle a bit. He loved to make fun of Riku; he kind of didn't like him in anyway. He seemed like a nice guy, but Roxas always blamed Riku as a child for stealing Sora from him. Yeah, it seems a bit harsh, but it's what he always thought.

He flicked through a couple more pages which were of them, but for some reason Namine' wasn't in any of them. Except for one where it showed Riku wearing some weird clothing and Sora on the other side. Namine' was right in the middle of them and Kairi was no where to be seen.

'Odd…why would she keep Kairi out? And why is Riku wearing that?"

Shaking his head, he continued looking through the pictures which became more detailed. Some were of natural landscapes and demon like things (like angels or cat-demons, etc.). She wasn't bad actually. Roxas never really liked other people's drawings, but this is the first one that actually caught his attention. He'd ask her about some of them and she would politely answer, although some she just stayed quiet for or she would just put on a fake smile. Finally, he made it to a picture that showed one of his own favorite drawings. It was of Twilight Town's train station. She had drawn a wonderful angle, as if you were on top of the clock tower and looking down at the horizon.

"This is really good." Roxas said looking at all the features of the picture.

Namine' blushed and smiled, thanking him.

"I drew that when I was looking up at the clock tower…I mean I was up there before and I somewhat remembered the view, so when I looked up at it, I just…yeah." She stammered biting her lip afterwards.

"Eh, I usually just sit up there and draw the whole thing in actuality."

"You draw?"

"…um…y-yeah." Roxas muttered.

He doesn't like to tell people that he can draw because they're always asking him to draw things for them or help them with something, etc, etc, and that, my friends, is ANNOYING.

"May I ever be able to see them? I mean, y-you don't have to if you don't want to so i-it's ok, I mean—"

"It's ok Namine'. I…I guess I might be able to, but I don't have it with me…I left it somewhere so…yeah."

Namine' merely smiled and told him it was all right. Then as he continued to read her lips, she asked how he did that. In Roxas' head he was hoping it wasn't that certain question.

"How you can speak so properly and be deaf? I'm sorry if you heard that many times before, but I just wanted to ask—"

"Why does everyone always ask me that? Can't someone once just come up to me as if I'm normal and not care?" He said angrily.

It aggravated him at how that's what everyone does, but the anger begins to fade as he noticed that Namine' became sad.

"Oh, N-Namine' I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"N-no, it's ok Roxas." She said placing an obviously fake smile on her face.

"People continuously ask you that so I understand why you would get angry."

Roxas sat there and watched her, feeling a bit angry himself for yelling at her like that. Luckily, Sora ran up and changed the mood a bit, yelling about food or something.

* * *

Axel's POV

I lay bored as ever under an umbrella as Demyx and Zexion still were on the shore of the beach. Like hell I'm getting a tan, I like my skin tone. I like pale, whatever. My hands were behind my head as I looked to the side, watching the clouds pass by making weird shapes. It made me think of how scientists named each type. Why? I mean, whenever they see one difference in one thing, they want to categorize it! I hate that. It makes me think of myself. Just because of my hair and these marks on my face people think that I'm a psychotic pyro. Judging a book by its cover…*sigh*

As I lay on a wooden platform near those weird bathrooms, I turn my head entirely to see Demyx floating in the water while Zexion reads some book. God that boy loves to swim and god, his boyfriend loves to read. Just by looking at them people would judge them quickly too. Demyx, the happy go lucky, sun shining day, apples and cinnamon, everything is perfect, boy. Zexion, the totally emo, I cut myself, leave me the fuck alone, we all deserve to die a horrid, painful death, boy…but what people can't see just by looking at them is that Demyx can be the scariest human on earth sometimes and Zexion can be a little angel and smile and laugh almost as much as Demyx (almost, but he never shows it to anyone but us).

I look back up and think of the blondie that invades my mind. Those dreams are pretty interesting. I love having a type of 'second life'. It makes things more entertaining. Now that I think of it, today was a pretty quiet day so I knew that I was going to have one tonight. I wish I knew the boy's name…it would be so wonderful if I did. Not that there was a big reason for it, it would just make me happy.

After a long time I get up with a huge stretch and sigh loudly.

"All right you two! Let's go!"

The two look up towards me and Demyx yells 'ok!' and grabs Zexion's hand as he gets up. They walk over to me, Demyx shaking his head like a dog to take the water out of it as I put my hand up to shield my face.

"Ok, ok M.N.!" I yell with a smile.

"Oh, heh, Sorry F.D.F."

"Ok so now we go—"

"Back to Twilight Town?"

I look at Demyx with a cocked eyebrow. He had his hands laced together (along with poor Zexion's hand which was getting smothered right in between them) and huge, blue, puppy eyes. Damn those gorgeous blue orbs of death! I sigh and say all right and begin to walk back with the two trailing behind me. Even though I acted like I didn't want to go back I was so happy that I was. I love that place. Have NO idea why but I do. (Just like…like a hometown. It's nothing that exciting but you love it there because you were born and raised there…It doesn't really go for me, but whatever)

We went all the way to the back of the train since it had no one in it. Yeah, we like to be alone, so what? As we rode the train back I stared boredly outside, not really thinking of anything. I've already thought of everything I could at the beach, so I guess…………..Damn, blanked out. Sorry.

* * *

Roxas' POV

I quietly row away, hoping so badly that Sora doesn't notice me leaving. I was getting tired of this. He merely showed me his friends and went off to play with them. I wasn't the best at rowing, but I tried. While doing so, I smiled ever so slightly as the thought of some ice cream passed my mind.

'Yeah, I'll just go back to Twilight Town. Sora won't notice.' I said to myself as I made it halfway there.

Once I was on the shore, I walked over to the farther stop of the train station and waited for it to come. Sora might come to look for me but I don't want to talk to him right now so I didn't risk my chances. Even though I was still in my shorts I really didn't care. It was basically my town so people wouldn't care if they saw me like that. They have before (and once even less, but I was covering my face and Hayner was there too and…it was something stupid, whatever).

Soon the train arrived (yay) and I boarded on near the front even though there were people there and they gave me a weird look. I held onto one of the bars at the top, not really feeling like sitting. It's gonna take a while to get there and Sora will definitely notice when I leave and will call me. Oh wait, I don't have my cell. (another yay)

'After I get an ice cream I'll just go home. He won't expect to find me there.' I thought as I actually opened my eyes up entirely for the first time today.

* * *

"Thanks ma'am." Roxas said as he licked the side of the ice cream. Now that he got what he wanted he began for the train again to go home. He thought of inviting his friends, but he wanted to be alone for a while. Well, it wasn't even that. When he thought about it they usually don't burst out into conversation knowing how Roxas is. They just play around in his house, running around into rooms they didn't even know were there. (Hell, sometimes Roxas and Sora don't even know.)

He noticed there was a little bit of people today, which was pretty odd because this place was usually filled. While walking he looked over to the back alley where his friends are most likely at. He began to walk in that direction, but stopped to think. He didn't feel like talking right now so he shrugged it off and continued to the train station. He waited on a bench for it to come and when it finally did he found out where all the people had gone. It seems that they only come around at this time because many were coming out of the first and second train. In somewhat of a rush, he moved his way through the thick crowd and when he looked inside it was completely empty.

'Damn…' He thought taking a random seat as he nibbled on the top of his ice cream bar.

* * *

Axel sighed, thankful that they sat in the back. When he came out of the train the entire front section was filled and was pouring out like water. He was amazed that that small kid was able to fit through it to get inside.

Once they walked out Axel turned to Demyx and told him "This is our last day here ok? Next we'll start to look at Destiny Islands."

"But we were just there!" He whined.

"Only the beach! Now c'mon, let's go." Axel said as he grabbed a man's lighter from his pocket as he walked by.

"I heard there were rich people living in Destiny Islands…" Zexion said walking in between the two.

"Cool, I'll see if I can break in!"

"Axel, don't do that. You should ask for permission first!"

"Oh yeah, hey do you mind if I try to break into your house tonight?" Axel playfully said as Demyx played as the one who'd own the mansion.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't mind. Try my son's window that's to the left. He has candy in his closet!" He said with a womanly voice.

"Ah and I can greet your family during this process of stealing?"

"Yes yes of course! And don't forget to get the golden toilet seat! My husband always leaves it up and it's oh so aggravating! Ho ho ho!"

"Will you two shut it and hurry up??!" Zexion yelled as he noticed people giving them weird glances.

As the two laughed over there own stupidity Zexion sighed and grabbed Demyx's wrist, pulling him away from the redhead as he followed.

* * *

"Ah, yes I have seen him. He came here not too long ago to get an ice cream bar. Afterwards, he left back to the train station. Most likely went home."

"Oh, thanks ma'am." Pence said with a smile.

He began to walk up the path to the train station, wondering what Roxas might be up to. They never got to talk like they said they would.

As he began to walk up he paused for a moment as the people in front of him stopped in their tracks as well.

"Oh, uh, Hi Pence." Axel said looking to the side a bit then walking up to him.

Pence put on a small, fake smile and greeted him as well.

"I thought you guys were only going to visit."

"Well, we were but Demyx wanted to come here again because he really likes it."

"Hey I'm not the only one! You wanted to come too!" Demyx said walking up next to him.

Axel looked over to him in a confused way.

"I never said that."

"No you didn't, but I know you wanted to."

Pence then quickly noticed that Axel had blushed, but tried to hide it with another confused expression. Demyx smiled lightly and said, "Axel, we're two of one whole, I know what goes on in your mind."

"Two of one whole?" Pence curiously asked.

Demyx turned to him with a large smile.

"Yeah! Axel and I are twins! But I decided to change my hair color and my eyes changed on their own after a while." Demyx explained swinging an arm around Axel's neck.

"Oh…I didn't notice! …It's amazing how a change of hair and eyes can make you two look so different!" Pence said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Demyx said smiling wider.

"Well, I gotta go guys. I'll catch you later." Pence said walking by them and speed walking up to the train station as Demyx and Axel waved bye in the same way.

He did want to talk to them longer, but wanted to see Roxas.

{(A little while ago)}

"Hey guys…I wanna talk to you about something."

Hayner and Olette looked over to Pence as he stood in front of them.

"Yeah, what's wrong Pence?" Olette asked.

"If…If you two ever see Axel or his friends…could you not tell them about Roxas?"

"Huh? Why not? I mean, yeah they're a little mean, but Olette's ok with them now so it should be all right, right?" Hayner asked looking over to Olette then back at Pence.

"Well I guess but…but just don't him…It's something…I'll tell you guys if Roxas let's me ok?"

The two looked at each other then back at him and nodded.

{(Now)}

He had to see if Roxas wouldn't mind telling them. This was something really important to him.

As he got onto the train he took a seat and began to think of how this was all going to work out. He didn't want Roxas to meet Axel, but at the same time, he's keeping a secret from Roxas; something they promised they would never do. He hates to lie to him, but isn't this for the best?

Pence sighed hoping that this would end well.

'Maybe…If we somehow find a way to change Axel into a nicer person…maybe then they could meet…' Pence thought. But it takes a long time to change a person, even if its one simple thing.

"All right, Pence. You can do this. All we're going to talk about is if he doesn't mind me telling the guys about Axel and more about how he would want to meet him…yeah…" Pence nodded to himself and looked out the window as the train left the station and over the town.

* * *

This ending right here is a definition of blank. Lol I kinda am blank about what to do, but hey I'm trying mk? ^^ Thanks for reviews and comments. Me hoping for more :P Hee hee oh and if there are ANY spelling mistakes PLEASE TELL ME. I have this thing where I really really hate that (sweatdrop) (lol told you I would bring it up again. TOLD YOU!!!!)

Roxas—Review and get cookie!!

Demyx—YAY COOKIE!! XD

Xemnas—COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Past and Theft?

Ok! Whoo! I got it now lol I forgot the day they were on but now I have it. It's the third day of the story, and the beginning of the day already passed so now it's like near the end of the day. Around there. (I'm writing this so I won't forget lol) so if someone doesn't mind, could they find out the week day? I mean, I'm gonna look for it, but hey if you still remember it'd be AWESOME if you could tell me. :)

DisClamiEr------Me only own this story but me no own nuh-sing!!!!

* * *

WHERE WE LEFT OFF

"Will you two shut it and hurry up??!" Zexion yelled as he noticed people giving them weird glances.

As the two laughed over there own stupidity Zexion sighed and grabbed Demyx's wrist, pulling him away from the redhead as he followed.

* * *

Pence sighed hoping that this would end well.

'Maybe…If we somehow find a way to change Axel into a nicer person…maybe then they could meet…' Pence thought. But it takes a long time to change a person, even if its one simple thing.

"All right, Pence. You can do this. All we're going to talk about is if he doesn't mind me telling the guys about Axel and more about how he would want to meet him…yeah…" Pence nodded to himself and looked out the window as the train left the station and over the town.

* * *

Roxas silently sat on the living room couch as he finished his ice cream, sucking on the stick for a bit as he got up and threw it away. He still only had swimming shorts on from when he was at the beach with his brother and his friends, but he was at home. He could be completely naked if he wanted to, but he won't. (Sorry fangirls  maybe later) As he walked up the stairs he had the sudden urge to pee and reflexively walked over to the bathroom all the way down the hall, walking into the room which was straight to the right. After going and washing his hands, boredom struck him and made him want to call Pence over to talk, but sadly his phone was still at the beach and he couldn't use the house phone because…well he's deaf. Sighing, he went back downstairs and to the backyard where a large garden lied.

Right when he walked out the door, the garden could be seen. He walked under the arch of leaves and flowers which had 'Celestial Paradise' on a plaque above it. Once walking in you could see a fountain which softly spewed out water as bushes of flowers surrounded and designed it. Around it were small patches of flowers that grew around it. Continuing to walk forward was like a maze of tall bushes leading to many rooms of the garden, even though you could still see the sky perfectly. Many flowers and fruits and vegetables grew from here as Roxas made his way to a wooden bench. He sat on the far left of it, remembering the times when Sora would help him study his words, or Pence. An odd little flashback started to appear in his mind of the time when Pence was teaching him some words

FLASHBACK WHOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I am fine. And how are you?" Pence said trying to help Roxas read lips a bit better.

Roxas stared at him for a moment then gulped, getting ready to mimic what his new friend had just said. He shut his eyes and inhaled.

"…I…I am fine…And how are you?" He said opening his eyes again.

He sighed in relief to see Pence smiling and clapping. He had said it right.

"Ok how about this one." Pence exclaimed as his childish voice echoed a bit in the garden.

He pushed some of the black hair to the side (which didn't help at all. It would just move back to his face) and looked at Roxas with determined eyes. Roxas looked back, watching his mouth.

"How much wood can a wood chuck chop if a wood chuck could chop wood?!" Pence quickly said.

Roxas only stared with wide eyes as his face turned a bright red. He didn't understand that at all! He didn't even think of trying and only watched as Pence began to laugh. He read his lips and sighed, happy that that was just a joke. But now Roxas was truly curious. He wanted to know what he had said. Was it even words or was it just some kind of gibberish?

As they sat in the patch of grass Roxas looked up into the sky and watched as the clouds slowly moved. Pence put his arms behind his head and laid back next to Roxas, watching it pass by as well.

"Roxas Carison!!" Pence jumped hearing his tutor scream out his name.

Pence quickly sat up and shook Roxas' shoulder. Roxas was still kind of relaxed and looked over at Pence with his head still angled upward.

"Roxas she's coming! I gotta go! You too!" He loudly whispered standing up.

Roxas only sat there, looking at him then back up.

"You go. I don't want you getting indo trubul…I'll stay here…"

Pence gave him a worried look then gulped hearing her yell again and the back door opening. He quickly told him 'good luck' and ran to the back, going through to the back of the garden and off to the beach. Roxas continued to look up into the sky, knowing that she was coming. He waited for the pain, waited for that stinging hit to come. But for some reason his gaze wouldn't peel away from the sky. It was exactly the same; there was nothing special about it. So why couldn't he stop looking at it? Even as she grabbed his chin and made his head go down, his eyes still looked up at the blue sky. She slapped his arm and pulled him up to a stand, most likely wanting him to look at her. She yanked him and pushed him down to the ground roughly, yet Roxas kept looking at the sky, his eyes turning red and his vision getting blurry from the tears. She stood above him and pulled him up by his hair, yelling or screaming, he couldn't tell. And for once in a very long time, Roxas smiled. He smiled because he couldn't hear this. What she was yelling, what she was saying, all those dirty things she always says. He couldn't hear it at all. This must've gotten her angrier because the hits were getting stronger as she pulled him into the mansion. His eyes, almost rolling to the back of his head as he tried to keep his gaze to the sky, slightly shut as the smile grew a bit wider. Sora wasn't here so he couldn't see this pain. That was a good thing.

Everything seemed bright for a moment until he saw the sky turn pitch white. His smile quickly faded and his eyes widened, as if in utter fear. He looked around quickly and yanked his arm away from the tutor with a loud yelp. She looked back and glared at him as Roxas started taking shaky steps back. As her mouth moved all Roxas did was yell no. no. no. no. no. He kept screaming it then he ran back outside, into the garden, climbed the large golden gates that surrounded the home, and out to the beach like how Pence had done not too long ago. He didn't know if she was chasing him. He didn't care either. He just kept running. Where to, he didn't even know, but all he knew was that he was running. He tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come out but never really noticed when they poured out. He ran to the streets and down a couple sidewalks, his energy barely depleting at all.

END OF FLASHBACK WHOOOOSH!!!!

Roxas came back to reality realizing that he was jogging over to the area where he ran to as a child. When had he left the garden? He shook the thought away and kept jogging past the houses.

* * *

Pence walked to the back of the house, climbing that small blind spot on the gate that had no security on it. He would climb this when Roxas wanted to see him in their garden. After making it over he looked around the garden to see if Roxas was there. He searched through all the small 'rooms' then went inside the house. He looked through the living room and in the kitchen, the large basement then the bedrooms (well only Roxas'). Sighing, he sat on Roxas' bed wondering where the blonde could have gone. He looked around the boy's room and walked over to his balcony, looking at all the other small houses and the mountains that were farther ahead. The sun could only be seen by a couple of inches as it set, putting a blanket of darkness in the sky. He walked out of the room and went back downstairs, deciding that he should leave. He didn't want to seem like a thief or something.

Suddenly, Pence heard movement upstairs and was about to run up the long stairs, but stopped, hearing more than one person walking about. It could be Roxas but what if it really was a thief or something? The odds were that it wasn't but still.

Pence stopped at the stairs and gulped, slowly making his way back up the long flights of stairs. He had passed the first two as they took a turn and continued up. You only have to go up three flights of steps to get to their rooms and the walls and floors weren't too thick so heavy steps could be heard downstairs if you were quiet enough. Pence slowly went halfway up the third flight, keeping his upper body low and taking light steps. He heard things rummaging and bit his lip nervously.

* * *

A BIT EARLIER

Axel, Demyx, and Zexion walked up to the mansion in Destiny Islands and watched it for a moment. They had been in Twilight Town for a while, but Demyx decided to leave for some odd reason. They had walked around the whole town as if in search of something. Once they were at the end of the town, right at the train station Demyx sighed and said, 'ok let's go then' with a big smile traced across his lips. Axel watched him curiously as Demyx walked over to the train station, turning and telling them to hurry.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Demyx yelled as he jumped into the train. Axel jumped in after him as Zexion followed, wondering what he was up to.

"Where're we going Dem?"

"You'll see! It's a surprise."

A TIIINY BIT EARLIER

Axel went through a blind spot that he found in the security system which led to a garden in back of the mansion. It took a little while to find, but eventually he found it and slowly walked his way through with Demyx and Zexion behind.

Zexion didn't fully approve of this, but where ever Demyx went he'd usually follow, not wanting him to get hurt.

Right when Demyx said where they were going, Axel knew exactly what he was going to do. Right when they started to look around the mansion, Zexion argued with them for a bit, saying that this really isn't such a good way to play. He sent darts with his eyes over to Demyx which Axel found quite odd. Something told him that there was something more important going on then just stealing from a house.

Once he passed the garden Axel looked up to a far off balcony and realized that it'd be a crazy way to get in so he decided that was the only way in. Once again Demyx followed then Zexion.

Eventually, after climbing up the windows and some vines and pipes, he made it to the balcony and jumped in.

Axel looked around the dark room, slowly walking around and completely forgetting to check if anyone was even IN the room. Luckily no one was there so he shrugged it off and continued to search the room, along with Demyx and Zexion who just came in.

* * *

Right when Pence went up to the third floor he stayed to the side, somewhat shimmying across the wall. The people were inside Roxas' room. He could tell after a while so he went inside Sora's room for a moment and grabbed a bat. He knew he wasn't too strong but he had to try something. As he made his way over to Roxas' room, he tried to stay calm, getting ready to open the door.

'Ok….ok ok ok ok one…two…'

"Three!" Pence loudly whispered then quickly opened the door and went in.

"Pence?"

"Demyx??"

-----------

Demyx slightly chuckled, trying to think of a way to explain this to Pence who had just jumped in.

"W-What're you doing in here??" Pence whispered loudly as he looked over to Zexion who just looked back in his normal expression.

"Oh just stealing stuff here and there. Not a big deal." Demyx said going into one of the drawers.

"Yes it is a big deal!" He yelled shutting the drawer again.

"This is my friend's house! And stealing? Why??"

Demyx was about to answer but was cut off by Axel suddenly talking. Everyone turned to him and he looked at pictures that were on the wall. Axel took one out and was staring at it.

"What did you say Ax?"

"…Who lives here?" he murmured a bit louder.

Everyone stayed quiet as he continued to look at the picture. It was Axel. A very good picture of Axel in Twilight Town. He was sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky with a bright smile. The features were amazing. It looked just like him. Axel took a look at the other pictures and slowly began to get creeped out. Either this person had a wild obsession with him or it could be something stranger.

Some of the pictures had him in different clothing; definitely things that he would actually wear, but most of them had him in a black coat. The one he would wear in his dreams. After looking at most of them he turned to everyone with an expression that seemed angered.

"Who…lives here?" He said in a serious tone.

Still no answer.

"Who the fuck lives here??" He yelled making Pence jump.

After another moment of silence Axel threw the pictures that were in his hand and began to may his way back to the balcony to make his way back outside.

"A-Axel" Demyx softly said walking over to the balcony as well.

"Forget it! I don't give a shit anymore! I'm leaving." Axel replied climbing his way down.

* * *

Roxas silently sat under a small bridge, panting from all the running, even though it wasn't that far. He finally remembered that he had stayed under this bridge for a couple days until Pence had found him and brought him back to his house where Sora took care of him. It took a couple weeks for Roxas to recover from all that and when Sora found out about the beatings he decided to call off the tutors himself. At first they didn't listen to Sora but after a long talk (with Sora's sophisticated yet threatening words) he made them stop coming, making sure they never got paid.

Roxas was thankful for what he did and never stopped thanking him afterwards, even if it came out wrong.

Since then Sora and Pence would be the one's that would help him learn how to speak.

Roxas looked over to his house which he could still see even though it was so far away. He was thinking of going back but his legs wouldn't listen to him. They were weak and wouldn't function. After trying for a moment or two, Roxas gave up and laid under the small bridge. He'd sleep here and go home tomorrow. It's not like anything amazing was happening in that household anyway.

* * *

Ok I'm cutting off right here so I can start the next day easily. Sorry that this chap is kinda short (To me anyway) I've been busy and my laptop couldn't work for a long time. SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I'm trying to write more on my stories (mainly this one and the Naruto one at the moment. I'm still trying to figure everything out for the other one's sowwy XP) So pleeease forgive me and give me time to think up these chapters. Also, seriously, any ideas that you guys have please tell me ^^ It'd be very nice to help!!

Oh and please review people. I wanna see how you think this is going so far XD Yes I was really thinking of making them meet in this chapter but I thought…..Nah, I wanna do it a certain way ^^ sorry if I'm torturing you guys I can't help it *giggle* ^^

Well anyway, PLEASE review! I wanna know what you all think! Sank you!! :D

And remember, any spelling mistakes ANY AT ALL please tell me


End file.
